This disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically, to controlling wireless network communication power.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wireless communication is typically used in an area, such as a home, apartment, business, or university, to allow users to access and deliver a wide variety of data communications in a wireless manner. In many cases, individuals set up wireless communication networks, such as WiFi networks, in their houses, apartments, or businesses to access the Internet, make VoIP phone calls, send emails, download movies, or play games. Many electronic devices, such as personal computers, video-game consoles, smartphones, tablet computers, and digital audio players, can conveniently connect to and use WiFi networks within range. Frequently, an electronic device, such as a wireless access point (e.g., router), connects the wireless devices to an adjacent wired network (e.g., LAN). The access point acts as a network hub, relaying data between connected wireless devices in addition to wired devices, such as an ethernet hub or switch. As such, the access point allows wireless devices to communicate with wired and/or wireless devices. For example, an occupant of a home with WiFi can download a movie to a tablet anywhere within range of the access point. The WiFi range may depend in part on the frequency, antenna, and transmission power.
The wireless network, while convenient, may have additional security risks compared to traditional wired networks, such as denial of service attacks or hacking (e.g., spoofing/sniffing). For example, if wireless coverage extends outside of the home (e.g., into the yard, street, hallway, or next door apartment), the home wireless network can be accessed by unauthorized users. In some instances, users may not know how to properly configure an access point to encrypt or secure their WiFi. In other instances, if a user tries to encrypt the WiFi, some forms of encryptions can be hacked. While there are a variety of other security measures one can take, such as hidden SSIDs, MAC address filtering, or reducing DHCP address ranges, hackers can find ways to break these methods, such as listening to find the SSIDs or sniffing the WiFi to find a MAC address or IP address to use. If an attacker gains access to the WiFi, the attacker may be able to access and/or intercept accounts, passwords, emails, data on a PC, or launch other forms of attacks. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to improve security in wireless networks.